


My Angel Come to Me

by allonsyassbutt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Twist and Shout inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 10:17:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allonsyassbutt/pseuds/allonsyassbutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little short written to make me feel better about my Twist and Shout feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Angel Come to Me

Dean made himself comfortable in the chair. Cas’ favorite record played in the background and he hummed along quietly. The open touched the paper in front of him. 

Dear Cas—

As soon as those words were written in the paper he heard a rustling sound behind him. Something that sounded like a bird had got into the apartment. He turned, expecting to see just that.

But no

"I've missed you Dean."

It was Cas. It was /his/ Cas, standing in front of him. Not the Cas he left at the hospital. Not the frail, small shell of the man who used to be Castiel Novak. This was his baby.

"C-Cas??"

No, he was dreaming. His mind was playing tricks on him. It couldn't be. He held Cas in his arms and watched that line go flat.

"I love you, Dean. I’m here to stay with you."

And in that moment, Dean didn't care how this was happening. Cas was back and he was beautiful and Dean didn't care. 

"Dean, Dean. They sent me back. They said you needed me. But Dean—I am an angel now."

And Dean stared as glorious golden wings stretched out behind Cas. But it didn't matter still. Dean just fled to him, embracing him as though he was never going to let him go.

"I love you, Cas. Never leave me again."

"I won’t Dean. I promise."

The record played on in the background as Dean and Cas just held each other.

‘…and I can’t help, falling in love with you…’


End file.
